Lucy's Revelation
by AuraAuthor
Summary: This is the next story in the Lucy series, it follows Mother Lucy and will make more sense if you have read the first 3 stories in the series. What will we find out from Lucy in this installment? How is she fairing in Alexandria? What will happen if Negan shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's Revelation

By AuraAuthor

Check out the Pinterest Page with Pictures of this story

https www pinterest com auraauthor

Search for auraauthor

Chapter 1 Why?

The sun had set several hours ago and Lucy sat wide eyed in the dark of the night listening. She hadn't been able to find any place to lay her head tonight that was safe so she sat silently with her back against a tree and her backpack between her legs. She wouldn't sleep tonight but it wouldn't be the first time she had gone without rest. Being a nurse practitioner in the emergency room had helped prepare her for long periods of time without rest.

She listened to the sounds of the night around her and was comforted by the rustling of the animals in the underbrush. As long as those sounds existed she was safe. It was when the world became quiet she had to be really concerned.

When the sun rose enough that she could see where she was going too struck out from the tree and moved as quietly as possible in search of shelter. She knew she would need to rest soon, but she had to be able to fortify the place she stopped. Things had changed so much since the world came to an end and there were days she didn't want to go on anymore. There were days she contemplated throwing herself from a bridge or a cliff and ensuring it would be the end of her existence, but she wouldn't do it, she couldn't do it to herself. Especially when there was potential that she would come back as one of those things. That was a nightmare she knew she wouldn't wake from.

She felt she had a duty to the world as it now existed. Her skills were much needed, but she had learned to be cautious with advertising her knowledge. She had already been placed in a couple of precarious positions based on telling the wrong sort of people what she had done before the dead started walking again.

She moved down the road slowly, listening as she went. The sound of a car motor pushed her into the trees where she hid quietly until it passed. She stuck to the trees alongside the road for the next hour or so until she came upon a small wood shed that was easily fortified. She tucked into the shed to sleep for a few hours before she planned to move on to wherever the road took her.

She always dreamed when she slept. She had always had vivid dreams and the environment around her was much more conducive to vivid dreams now. During those few hours of solace, bedded down in the simple wood shed, she dreamed about safety with a protector that she couldn't quite see in the distance. She dreamed of a future with children playing in the front yard of a simple house and her protector holding her close. She never saw his face, but he was there all the same.

She woke from the dream in a huff. There would never be a safe place again, let alone someone to take care of her and the opportunity to have children. She didn't know why her mind conjured those sort of dreams. She packed her belongings and wandered along the road again. A fenced area full of houses loomed before her and she paused in fear of the inhabitants, but need drove her forward. She was running low on supplies and she was sure she could quickly restock from within those walls. She could sneak in and take some food before anyone even knew she was there if she was careful. She chuckled at that thought. "You are always careful Lucy. It's part of the rules," she muttered out loud before moving into the woods again to approach the community from behind.

Lucy shivered even though she was wrapped in a blanket with a hot cup of tea in her hand. "If only you had stuck to the rules," she said to herself.

"Who you talkin' to?" came a male voice.

"Myself Daryl."

"Knew you was a nutter," he mumbled.

She snorted. "And why the devil are you lurking about Daryl? I'm up here minding my own business and you are creeping around in the dark."

"It ain't dark crazy woman. It's twilight. The sun's coming up which if you opened your eyes and quit talking to yourself you could see."

"Is there something I can do for you Daryl?"

"Yeah, but you won't so I ain't gonna ask."

Lucy sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Looking for Rick. He up yet you think?"

Lucy moved down the steps closer to where the wild looking man stood. "He and Michonne stayed elsewhere last night. Carl and Judith stayed here with me, but Rick and Michonne wanted some privacy. They'll be back later on this morning."

"Alright," Daryl said, but he didn't move away from her.

She stood quietly for a minute. "Was there something else Daryl?" she asked quietly.

"Why are you here?" he asked bluntly.

"Are we really going to have this conversation again? You've already made your position very clear about my place in Alexandria."

He grunted at her and stared. "But you're still here. You know he'll be coming any day this week and that he's got his folks hunkered down in the woods watching for you, but you're still here."

Lucy swallowed hard and a wave of nausea crossed over her. "I don't have anything to do with him. You lot brought most of that drama down on yourselves. Me being here doesn't make a difference."

He shook his head slightly. "You put us all in danger by being here, but you won't leave. Why the fuck are you here Lucy?"

"Rick doesn't…"

"Don't feed me that shit," Daryl said, cutting her off. "You don't want to leave because you'll run back to him and staying here means he comes to you, right?"

Lucy swallowed hard but didn't speak. Daryl shook his head in disgust. "You taking the low road Lucy. If you want him, if you want the monster, then go the hell back to him. Don't use us for your dirty work. Tell Rick I'm looking for him if you see him. By the way," he shouted over his shoulder, "you look pale. If you're getting sick we need to know so we can kill you if necessary."

Daryl walked away in a huff and Lucy hung her head in shame. He was right of course. She wouldn't run back to Negan. She couldn't. But if he came here and took her with him then her decisions were removed from the equation and somehow that made her feel better about herself and her desires.

"What is wrong with you Lucy?" she said out loud. "A lot," she answered herself before turning to head back into the house to make breakfast for Judith and Carl. "And I don't look pale. I feel fine," she huffed.

Lucy cracked the eggs and scrambled them with a fork before lighting the gas burner to heat up the pan. She had already put a pan of biscuits in the oven. "What kind of jam do you want Judith?" she asked the little girl while pouring the eggs into the pan.

"Plum," Judith answered while continuing to color her piece of paper.

"Carl could you grab that from the pantry please?"

Lucy stirred the eggs in the pan and the smell became overwhelming. "Oh my God," she moaned out before grabbing the waste basket and vomiting. "Carl," she said wiping her mouth with a cloth, "I think the eggs are bad. They smell horrible!"

He looked at her curiously. "They smell fine to me."

"Me to!" Judith yelled. "Yummy eggs!"

"Ugh," Lucy moaned out, "then you can finish cooking them Carl while I take care of the biscuits. I can't handle the smell for some reason."

Lucy nibbled on the edge of a biscuit while Carl and Judith ate their eggs and biscuits with jam. "Good, good Lucy!" Judith said with a mouth full of biscuit.

"You are a good cook Lucy," Carl said. "Even though the eggs made you sick."

"I can cook a few things. Are you sure the eggs are bad? They still smell horrible."

Rick and Michonne waltzed through the front door and the trio surrounding the counter smiled. "You two look happy," Lucy said.

Rick grunted at her. "Go on and take a shower love," he said to Michonne. "Our place last night didn't have running water."

Carl grinned at him. "Did you two have fun?"

"A blast," Rick said forking a bite of Carl's eggs.

"Hey!"

Rick chuckled. "Those are good."

"Lucy thought they may have gone bad because they smelled to her, but I think they are fine," Carl said pulling his plate out of Rick's reach.

"Taste fine to me," Rick said. "Everything ok here?"

Lucy nodded. "Daryl popped by early this morning looking for you."

"I'll catch up with him later. I need you two to go down to the practice range and pick up the spent brass. We need to reload some bullets and fast."

"Why?" Carl asked.

"Just a feeling."

"Go with your gut," Lucy muttered. "We'll go after breakfast. Should we take Judith with us?"

"No, just you two will be fine. Maggie can watch Judith."

Carl grinned. "You are at my mercy!"

"In your dreams Carl Grimes!" Lucy grinned back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Weapon of Choice

"Do you know how to shoot?" Carl asked and Lucy snorted.

They had been sorting through brass fragments out on the practice range for a little over an hour now and their conversation had been pleasant.

"Are you really asking me that question Carl Grimes?"

"Yes Lucy I am asking you that question because you need to know how. I've never seen you with a gun only that machete of yours."

Lucy laughed. "I'm very talented with the machete. And it's quiet so it doesn't draw attention."

"But you have to be right on top of someone to use it and that puts you at a disadvantage."

Lucy chuckled. "Are you worried about me Carl?"

Carl blushed and threw a couple of spent casings into the bag. "I can be worried about you Lucy. It doesn't mean anything. I like you and want you to be safe."

Lucy threw a couple of brass shells into the bag. "Do you like me, like me Carl?" she asked teasingly.

Carl blushed again. "Yes, but I know you are out of my league. Maybe one day when I'm older you'll give me a chance."

"Keep holding out hope Mr. Grimes."

Carl blushed again. "Stop avoiding the question Lucy. Can you shoot or not?"

"Yes Carl," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I can shoot very well. I grew up shooting and am very capable. The machete just so happens to be my weapon of choice."

Carl glared at her. "I don't believe you."

Lucy laughed. "Is that a challenge? Do I have to show you how capable I am?"

Carl watched her for a moment. "No. You don't have to show me."

He started walking away from her and she watched after him confused. "Carl?"

He kept walking, slinging the bag of spent shells over his shoulder.

"Carl?" she called louder and rushed to keep up with him. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and walked faster.

"Carl Grimes!" She yelled and he stopped. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Carl glared at her through his one good eye. "Would you choose him over us?"

"What?" she asked thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Daryl says that you will choose him over us and that you being here puts us in danger. Would you really put him over us?"

"Where is this coming from Carl? When did you have time to talk to Daryl?"

"Answer the question Lucy. Would you chose him over us? Are you really just hanging on until he comes to get you? Are you using us?"

She stared at her feet. "I wish I could say no Carl. I want to say no because I know that it is the right thing to say. I'm not using you. I love you and everyone here and I don't want to have to choose between you guys. I want us to all be happy. I want to be happy and… well… he makes me happy."

Carl's face was bright red when she glanced up at him. "You mean that don't you," he whispered in anger. "You really think that you can be happy with that bastard! Do you even remember leaving him behind? What he did to you?"

"Carl! You don't know anything! Don't talk to me about what happened because you would never understand."

"No! No Lucy! I'm not listening to you! He is a monster that has destroyed so much of what we love! He murdered part of our family and he has tried to kill us more times that I can count! He doesn't love you Lucy! He used you can't you see that! You were nothing more than a quick fuck for him!"

Lucy glared back at him. "And what would you know about it Carl? Huh? What would you know about anything? You are a kid! A child! And the last time I checked your father is as much of a murderer as Negan! Who the hell gives you the right to judge me?"

"The difference between my dad and Negan is that my dad gives a damn about more than just himself Lucy! He is trying to protect this family! Negan is just out for himself! You are defending a monster and I think it would be best if you left! Pack your shit and get out! Daryl was right all along!"

Carl stormed off away from Lucy and this time she let him leave without calling him back. How had the day gone so wrong so fast? They had been having such a good time and then suddenly it all went to hell in a handbasket.

Lucy drifted back to the house she shared with The Grimes family. She grabbed her back pack and filled it with a handful of essentials. She was suddenly extremely tired. She lay back on the sofa in the living room and stared at the ceiling. The tears came unbidden and sudden. She needed to leave. She knew it was no good for her to stay and she put the others in danger by existing. She would get Thomas and they would leave together.

She closed her eyes and formulated the plan quickly. She would find Rick and tell him she was leaving. She had already told Daryl everything she knew about the Sanctuary anyway and there wasn't anything she could tell Rick about Negan that he didn't already know. She would ask Rick for Thomas as a companion and then she would leave with him. She didn't know where she was going, but it was the only solution. She could just let Thomas drag her back to the Sanctuary, back to Negan. Thomas would be rewarded for bringing her back and she could always blame him for catching her.

She was so tired. So incredibly tired. She kept her eyes closed and drifted off to sleep on the sofa with her plan fresh on her mind.

She dreamed. Vividly dreamed. She was sitting in a wooden rocking chair watching two dark haired children play in the dirt in front of her. In the distance she heard the distinct growling of a walker and it kept getting louder and louder. She tried to get the kids attention and bring them closer to her, but her voice wouldn't work. She tried to stand from the chair but her knees buckled and she fell to the ground instead of standing.

She tried to crawl to the children with an insane need to protect them, but every move she made pushed them farther away from her. The growling was getting louder and she could see the herd of walkers making their way towards the children. She tried to cry out again, but nothing changed. She sat in the dirt and silently sobbed mentally preparing herself to watch the two children be devoured in front of her before she met her end.

"What the fuckety fuck is going on here?" she heard from behind her.

She glanced up into his face. It was blurry but she knew it was Negan. "Lucy baby why are they out there like that?"

She tried to answer him but nothing came out. She begged him with her eyes to save the children. "It's ok baby," he said strolling out towards the herd. "I'll take care of the problem."

Lucy watched him walk past the two children and into the herd, but before he could swing that damn bat at anything she woke up. "Oh shit," she whispered into the room.

"Lucy?" she heard Michonne ask from the dining room. "Are you awake this time? You've been talking in your sleep."

Lucy sat up slowly and placed her feet on the ground. "I'm… I'm awake."

Michonne sat down next to her and offered her a cup of water. "Are you ok? You look incredibly pale."

Lucy drug a hand down her face. "I've just made a horrible discovery," she said with her eyes closed tightly.

"You've been asleep," Michonne said with a laugh. "You haven't discovered anything."

"I'm pregnant Michonne."

Michonne's face changed immediately. "What? How? How do you know?"

"I've been here eight weeks. I was with Negan for over two months before I came here."

"So?"

"I've been so tired and this morning the smell of the eggs made me throw up. Not to mention how emotional I have been. Vivid dreams too. Fuck!"

"Lucy you're just overwhelmed. You can't be pregnant."

Lucy sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I've told many a woman in the emergency room over the years this same news Michonne. I haven't had a period since before Negan," she murmured. "Michonne… we… we had sex every day and I never even thought about this happening. How could I be so fucking stupid?"

Michonne sighed and leaned back against the couch next to Lucy. "Well this is a pickle," she said. "But look at it this way, nobody is going to kill you now."

"Yeah, they'll only use me as bait. Of course Negan might kill me because I'm pregnant with his spawn."

"I don't think so," Michonne said shaking her head. "Especially the way he is so obsessed with Carl. The first time he came to Alexandria when Rick and I were gone he took care of Judith and made Carl spaghetti. He seems to like children."

"What am I going to do?"

Michonne grabbed my hand and squeezed. "The correct question is what are we going to do Lucy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Announcing

"Are you serious?" Rick whispered harshly.

Michonne squeezed my hand and nodded at him. "How… how do you know for sure? I mean have you taken a test or anything?"

I shook my head. "I just know Rick."

He laughed. It started as a chuckle and then grew to an all-out belly rolling laugh. I stared at him in horror and realized that Michonne was doing the same thing. "This… is… wonderful," he rasped out as he could.

Tears suddenly began to trickle down my face. "How… how can you say that?" I asked.

"I'm wondering the same damn thing," Daryl said from his perch on the countertop in the kitchen. "Did you hear her Rick? She's knocked up with his kid! We need to take her back to him now!"

"Daryl!" Michonne yelled.

"You don't…" I started but he cut me off.

"I don't what Lucy? Understand? I understand that you fucked up and we are going to pay the consequences," Daryl basically growled at me.

"Quiet!" Michonne yelled. "You need to calm down Daryl. Lucy didn't know Negan any more than we knew what a prick Gregory was when we struck the deal with him. We all make mistakes."

"This is one huge mistake," he muttered. "One that will probably get us all killed."

"No it won't," Rick said with a chuckle and a shit eating. "It is probably the best thing to happen to us in a while."

Daryl stared at Rick. "What the hell are you thinking Rick?"

"I'm thinking that when Negan shows up for his next collection we'll have a little birth announcement ready for him."

Michonne growled. "You aren't going to use Lucy like that Rick. I won't allow it."

Lucy swallowed. "What makes you think it will make a difference with him Rick?" she whispered. "He might just kill me where I stand."

"See I don't think so," Rick said shaking his head. "I think that he will be thrilled that you are pregnant. We just need some proof."

"That doctor at the Hilltop has the ultrasound machine," Daryl said. "Course I guess he's at the Sanctuary now."

Rick grinned and it was sadistic and scary. "I've got a plan," he said and turned around walking out of the kitchen.

"Lucy!" Rick yelled down the street. "Lucy!"

Lucy was jolted awake by the sound of her name being screamed in the distance. She woke groggy and lost for a minute before her mind cleared. She sat up on the couch and bolted for the front door. "He's coming!" Rick yelled racing closer to house. "Come on!"

She took off down the stairs and ran towards Rick who had stopped dead in the street. "How far out?" she said as she followed closely behind him towards the front gates. There was no doubt in her mind who "he" was and why she was needed.

"Toban spotted the trucks about two miles out so they'll be at the gates in a few seconds," Rick said running ahead of her. "Get in the house and Michonne will bring you and Thomas out when I give the signal."

Lucy nodded and ran towards the open front door where Michonne waited with an anxious look on her face. "I don't like this," she muttered.

Thomas stood from his position on the floor of the living room. "Wha… what's going on?" he asked the fear evident in his voice.

Michonne closed the door and stood back from the window watching the front gate. "He's coming," she said softly.

Lucy patted Thomas on the hand. "We have a plan Thomas. One that should keep us all safe."

Thomas stared at me. "Yo… you won… won't be safe Lu… Lucy."

Lucy pinched her lips closed, she could hear the screeching of the front gate being opened.

"Lu… Lucy?" Thomas whispered.

"Yes Thomas?" she whispered back.

"He… he wo… won't hurt you. He… He'll take you and k… kill everyone else."

"I don't think he will Thomas, not when we tell him the news."

Thomas watched me thoughtfully for a moment. "Ho… how far along?" he asked and Lucy frowned. "I… I'm the oldest of ten kids," he said with a shrug. "I al… always knew when momma was expecting. Even be… before she did."

Lucy nodded her understanding. "I'm not sure Thomas. That's part of the plan."

Thomas nodded. "I… I'll be here for you Lu… Lucy."

"Thank you Thomas," she said patting his hand again.

"Thank you Thomas," Michonne echoed. "It's going to take all of us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Visitors

Rick approached the front gate slowly and took deep breaths to calm down. "Open the gate Gary," he said gripping his side to stop the sudden onslaught of pain.

Gary slide the gate open slowly and a grinning Simon could be seen through the bars. "Well what prompt service! I am thrilled to see that we can get along so well Rick."

Simon strolled through the gates with five heavily armed people spread out behind him. "Now Rick, I know our last visit was not exactly positive, but I'm glad to see that we have been able to move on from that unfortunate event."

"We don't have anything for you Simon."

Simon laughed. "Yes you do Rick. We are here for someone, not something. And we both know that you have who we're looking for."

Rick glared at him. "You mean the spy you left in the woods to watch us?"

"Ah, so you do have Thomas. We would like him back. Now."

Rick grinned and it was absolutely terrifying. "I'm sure you would. You want to dig him up and take him with you?"

Simon's smile faltered. "He was a harmless old man with a stutter Rick. You wouldn't kill someone like him."

"He was trespassing Simon. We did what had to be done."

Simon frowned at him and the anger flashed across his face. "Where is he?" he growled.

Rick kept smiling. "You want the body or the grave?"

Simon's smug veneer dropped away and he grabbed Rick by the collar. "He was a harmless fucking old man Rick!"

The reaction caused members of both groups to pull weapons and approach the two men. Rick waved his hand at his people encouraging them to back off. "Did he mean something to you Simon?" Rick whispered menacingly. "Was he a special friend?" he said with the sneer evident in his voice.

"He's my brother asshole," Simon said pushing Rick back from him. "Where is he?"

"You don't believe we killed him?"

Simon glared at him but didn't answer the question.

"Where's Negan?" Rick asked, with a grin that showcased how thrilled he was to have the upper hand for a change.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Simon growled.

"Where's Negan?" Rick asked again.

"What could you possibly need with Negan Rick? You two are not exactly bosom buddies."

"Where. Is. Negan?" Rick spat with emphasis.

"Rick," came the voice they all dreaded from the gate. "You sound like you are truly concerned about where I am today. I. Am. Touched. See this is how we all learn to get along. Respect and care, Rick. Respect and care."

Rick turned to face Negan with a shit eating grin slapped across his face. "Negan," he said.

"Well look at that Rick! You have got a grin plastered from ear to ear today. What are you smiling about Rick? What could you possibly have to be smiling about?"

"Just feel like smiling today Negan."

Negan watched him carefully. "You're up to something Rick," he said grinning back at him and shaking a finger in his face. Lucille was propped up on his shoulder and was sparkling clean. "Whatever you think you are going to do," he whispered, "we both know won't work out for you son. It's in your best interest to just let whatever plan die right now."

"Don't know what you mean Negan. We both know that if I try to take you on someone, one of my people, is going to die and I just can't have that anymore." Rick grinned again but this time it was menacing.

Negan narrowed his eyes at Rick. "What the fuck are you smiling about prick?" Negan asked angry suddenly. "You think you have something on us? You think you have something on me? You don't have shit! And you are right when you say someone is going to die and I think today might be your day Rick. I think today… might be your day."

"Testy, testy, Negan," Rick said shaking his head. "What kind of service is this Negan? We were getting along so well and now you've raised your voice and cursed me. You're threatening me and all I have done is provide you the courtesy you are so justly due."

Negan grinned at him. "You think you have the upper hand don't you, you son of a bitch. You really think you have something over on all of us. There's no way you would be anyway near this congenial if you didn't think that way." The group gathered behind them laughed. "Well let's go ahead and burst your bubble Rick." Negan paced back and forth for a moment. "We know you have Thomas. We know he isn't dead no matter what you may threaten. So what could you possibly have? What could you possibly know?"

Rick kept grinning and Negan raised an eyebrow. "You still think you've got something, don't you Rick," he whispered.

Rick leaned in close to Negan. "I know I do Negan. I know I do."

Negan grinned at him. "You've got Lucy too don't you Rick. You have that little bitch holed up somewhere don't you Officer Grimes?"

Rick waved his hand over his head and the door to a house behind all of them opened slowly. Michonne stepped out with first Thomas and then Lucy. "Well, well, well!" Negan yelled. "Fuck me sideways! How you doing Thomas? Huh? They been treating you well?"

"Ye… yes sir," Thomas yelled back.

He glared at Lucy. "And if it isn't my bitch," he said nodding towards her. "I knew you would find your way here. You like to fuck power don't you Lucy!"

Lucy swallowed hard. This was not the Negan she knew. This was not the man that she spent so much time with and made love too. This man was a murderer. He was a sadistic killer that wanted to torture and maim his enemies. "Hello Negan," she called out.

"She's using my given name now Simon," he said with a laugh. "She thinks she's got something special, but she must not remember what she saw before she so graciously left our protection."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "You mean you with another woman? I haven't forgotten Negan."

Negan sucked on his teeth. "Damn woman, and yet you still think I want you somehow? I can see it all over your face. You really think that don't you Lucy?"

Lucy smiled softly. "I know you do Negan. I know that all of this nonsense is just a show and that you aren't the awful evil man that everyone thinks you to be."

Negan laughed loudly. "Oh. My. God! Will you look at that Simon! She really believes that I want her! Why would I want you over all of those smoking hot wives that I already have?"

"Because I'm the only one who really sees you Negan. I'm the only one you can't hide from and you are terrified of me and how you feel about me."

Negan frowned. "Will you listen at this shit? How quickly the tune changes from 'oh Negan fuck me' to 'fuck off'."

"Rick," Michonne yelled out.

"Why don't you and Simon come on in the house for a minute?" Rick said with that grin still plastered on his face.

"Because I don't have a damn reason to come into the house Rick. We'll take Thomas and Lucy and be out of your hair until time for collections," Negan said tapping Rick on the shoulder with Lucille.

"Why would you take me if you don't want me darling?" Lucy said with an audible sneer in her voice.

"Never said I didn't want you Lucy. You give an excellent blow job and you might could teach my wives how to do it better."

"Come in the house Negan," Rick growled.

Negan pushed Lucille under Ricks chin and drew a tiny drop of blood where the barbed wire that surrounded the end of the bat broke the skin. "Why. The. Fuck. Should we come in the house Rick?"

"Because the news we have to share should be done without an audience," Rick said glaring at him.

Negan chuckled. "Whatever she told you can be changed Rick, we aren't a one plan kind of team if you hadn't already noticed."

Rick glared at him.

"Ask me nicely Rick. No… better yet." He turned from Rick and smirked at the porch where Lucy stood with Michonne and Thomas. "Invite me in Lucy. Nicely."

Michonne glanced at Lucy and nodded slightly. "Negan," Lucy said with a very deep southern accent. "Would you please come into the house for a visit?"

"Well ma'am," he said deepening his accent as well. "I would be delighted. You wouldn't happen to have some lemonade on hand would you?"

Lucy frowned. "I'm… sure we can get something today for refreshments sir."

"Well alright then," Negan said grabbing Rick by the shoulder. "As the man of the house, Rick, you should escort me in, don't you think? Simon you stay out here and make sure they don't try anything stupid. If they do, well, blow out their knee caps and Lucille and I will finish the job after our… visit," he said the last word as he glanced back at Lucy with a wide smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Pleasant Visit

Rick stood with his arms crossed over his chest in front of the gas log fire place. Michonne and Lucy sat side by side on the sofa holding each other's hand. Thomas was seated on the floor near Rick's feet and Negan sat in the blue arm chair sipping a glass of lemonade. "Well," Negan said swallowing his drink and sighing. "What is this little visit about Rick? You're the man of the house and should therefore lead the conversation. It's polite."

Rick grinned. "Well Negan," he said nodding in his direction. "We just wanted to check in and see how things are going? Are we meeting your demands to your expectations?"

"Ah shit Rick, we both know that you are doing a fantastic job! If you could just get through your thick skull that I'm in charge our relationship would be so much nicer."

"It occurs to me," Rick said taking the seat next to Negan, "that I don't know a lot about you Negan. Do you have a family? Children? What did you do before the world went to shit?"

Negan took a long sip of lemonade. "Now why do you want to know any of that Rick? Trying to develop a relationship with me now? Trying to figure out what makes me tick?"

Rick narrowed his eyes at Negan. "Just wanting to get to know my… boss… better."

"The fuck you do," Negan growled. "What are you playing at Rick? Have you seen me with a family? Have you seen me with kids or even a damn dog? You get to play daddy and I'm alone in this shit hole, is that what you are trying to get across? Because I'm not alone, not really."

"I'm not playing daddy Negan. I have two beautiful children and maybe will have the opportunity for more in the future," he grinned at Michonne who didn't return the smile.

"Well look at that you and Michonne gonna fuck around and make a baby there Rick? That is not wise in this day and age if you ask me. I mean look at what happened to your other lady friend. Your darling baby boy had to blow her fucking head off! Is that what you want Rick? Is that really what you want?"

"Was it what you wanted?" Rick asked.

Negan stared at him blankly. "What the fuck are you talking about man? You invite me in for lemonade and say we are going to have pleasant visit, but then this shit is what I'm exposed to. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's really simple Negan," Rick said leaning forward in his seat. "What would you do if you were to become a father?"

Negan laughed. "You are a serious fuck up, you know that Rick. I have no children and don't have designs to have any. You see, all you have to do is take precautions with your ladies and you won't have to worry about any of this shit either. I mean you aren't too good to pull out when you reach that glory moment are you?"

Rick smiled slowly. "No, I'm not too good. Are you? Have you always used precautions Negan?"

"What the fuck does this have to do…." He stopped mid-sentence and glanced at Lucy. His mouth opened and closed but he couldn't speak. "Lucy?" he finally squeaked out.

She turned her face away from him and swallowed. "Lucy," he said again, stronger this time but she didn't look his way.

Lucy saw him move out of the corner of her eye and turned to face him with tears pooling in her eyes. He knelt before her and tenderly reached up for her face. "Lucy are you…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Pregnant," she whispered as the tears began to drop down her cheeks.

He swiped a tear away with his thumb and moved his other hand over her abdomen. "Pregnant," he repeated softly. "Mine?" he asked making eye contact with her.

"Only option," she murmured and he grinned.

"Well I'll be damned," he said loudly. "We sure didn't take any precautions did we?" He grinned at her. "Fuck me funny," he said. "I never even thought about it when I was with you Lucy. I couldn't wait to be inside of you and there was no way I was pulling out when I finished." He lay his head gently on her stomach. "A baby," he whispered. "Our baby."

He stood up suddenly and pulled Lucy up from the couch. He kissed her hard and pulled her along behind him to the front porch. "Listen up assholes!" he yelled to the group that was gathered. "Change of plans. Simon I need you and Arrat to go back and load Dr. Carson up and bring him and his equipment to set up here in Alexandria."

"What all do you want him to bring?" Simon asked cautiously.

"Everything," Negan answered pulling Lucy closer to him. "But especially the ultrasound machine."

A gasp went up from the crowd. "Jared," Negan yelled at another man. "You and Regina head back and get my shit together. I'll be staying here in Alexandria for the foreseeable future."

"Anything in particular?" Regina asked.

"Just enough to keep me comfortable until I know whether or not the truth is being told. The quicker Simon gets back with Dr. Carson, the faster I'll know."

"And just what are you trying to find out?" Molly, an older member of Alexandria, yelled out at Negan.

"Well, ma'am, not that I have to answer you but it seems I am going to be a father and I would like to be sure that it's the truth."

He turned back to Lucy. "Not that I don't trust you Lucy," he said. "But just in case you've decided to lie to me or it's not really my baby I'd like to know before I haul your ass back to the Sanctuary and treat you like a queen."

"Take no chances huh," Lucy muttered.

"You've got it beautiful," he said against her ear. "Now, why don't you take me to where you are staying or where we can be alone for a little while."

Lucy frowned but took his hand and led him cautiously down the street.

"Did that go as you planned?" Michonne asked Rick watching Lucy and Negan walk away from the house.

"Yes," Rick said with a grin. "Yes it did."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 He's Home

"She just took him with her?" Daryl screamed at Rick. "And you let them go! Have you gone stupid Rick? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Calm down Daryl," Michonne said raising her hands up in front of her.

"Calm down! Calm down! You calm the hell down! What were you thinking Rick? Now he's not only in Alexandria, but he's setting up to stay!"

"And he's not going anywhere Daryl," Rick said calmly. "Which means he is at our mercy whether he realizes it or not."

Daryl glared at him. "And what happens when he finds out Lucy's not pregnant, huh? What happens then?"

Michonne frowned. "She is pregnant Daryl. She knows she is and that's the only reason we told him like this. We aren't playing a game with Negan based on lies."

Daryl stopped moving around and exhaled. "You're certain?" he whispered.

Michonne nodded. "We'll know more when Dr. Carson gets here, but she's pretty damn certain."

"She knows it's his?" Daryl asked.

"His is the only option she's had unless you've got something to tell me Daryl," Rick said with a frown.

"What the hell does that mean Rick?" Daryl spat at him. "You think I've been fucking around with the enemy or something?"

"She's not the enemy Daryl," Michonne said.

"Bull shit she's not," Daryl screamed at them. "She's the worst kind of enemy. The one who thinks they are on your side until they get called back into action. She will always choose him. No matter what he says or does. She will always choose him."

"And when we kill him she won't have a choice to make anymore," Rick said with a very matter of fact tone.

Daryl stormed off outside of the gates and no one tried to stop him. Negan's group, the ones that had stayed, had set themselves up in one of the unoccupied houses closest to the gate. None of them tried to stop the long haired man as he barreled out of the front entrance and out into the field beyond Alexandria.

Daryl stood silently in the center of the field for several minutes before he let his anger take control. He started out with a gentle whistle that grew louder and louder and it only took ten or fifteen minutes for it to have the desired effect. Walkers began pushing their way out of the tall grass towards the sounds he was making. "Come on you sons of bitches," he yelled at them. "Time to burn off some steam."

A half hour later Michonne found Daryl in the same place in the field surrounded by a pile of bodies. He was threading ears from the corpses onto a piece of string when she stopped behind him. "Having fun?" she asked.

"Loads," was his simple reply.

"What is this really about Daryl?" Michonne asked and received a grunt as a reply. "You can talk to me you know," she said but was answered with silence.

Michonne stood behind him for another minute and was turning to leave when he spoke up. "She's has such a good heart you know," he said while cutting the ear off of a blond haired female walker. "She's just all around good. Too good for him," he paused his speech as he pushed the end of the string through the now loose ear. "And definitely too good for me."

Michonne moved closer to him but didn't speak. "I never thought that people were good you know," he said sliding the ear down the string. "Beth helped me look at people different for a little while, but when she died… well it just showed me the truth again. People are not good."

Daryl moved away from Michonne towards another corpse and started trimming the ear away from the skull. "But Lucy, she's good. She's not like the rest of us. She's not like him. She can't see that he isn't…. he isn't good. He isn't good for her or for anyone."

"Do you want her to see you as good Daryl?" Michonne asked.

Daryl was silent for a moment. "Naw," he said quietly. "I ain't good. I know I ain't. But I could be, maybe."

"You are good Daryl. In most ways anyway," Michonne said with a giggle. "And she could see the good in you, if you would let her."

Daryl stood and shook his head while cleaning this knife off on his blue jean pants leg. "Naw, she was never gonna see me as anything other than a dumbass redneck. She wants him and now she's got him," he paused and glanced back at Michonne. "And a baby on the way to boot. I was never part of that plan."

"You wanted to be," Michonne said.

Daryl bit his lower lip. "Maybe."

"Daryl," Michonne said, but he shook his head to stop her.

"You know it ain't gonna work Michonne. She… wants him. For whatever damn reason, she wants him and even if we kill him… she'll still want him and be pissed at us because we killed him."

"So we make her see the truth."

"Naw," Daryl said tying the string of ears in a knot to make a necklace. "You can't make anybody see anything. Best leave well enough alone."

"When did this start?" Michonne asked.

Daryl shook his head. "Not sure," he replied. "But it's got to end. Now."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Naw," he said before spitting on the ground. "Can't talk to her. She just pisses me off."

"Well I guess other relationships have been based on less."

Daryl laughed. "You keep this to yourself Michonne. Don't try to play matchmaker or some nonsense like that, especially while he's here."

"Talk to her," Michonne said. "I'll leave you to your ear harvesting or whatever the hell you're doing out here."

"Two ways to deal with aggression," Daryl said flinging his knife into the skull of one of the walkers. "Beat the shit out of these dead freaks or bang the shit out of a woman. Walkers are easier to come by these days."

Michonne sighed before turning back to the road that led to Alexandria.

Lucy stood in the doorway of the house she had shared briefly with Maggie. She watched Negan move from the den to the kitchen with ease. Lucille was propped in a corner near the fireplace and his leather jacket was tossed over the back of one of the chairs left in the room. "How long you been here Lucy?" he asked with his back to her.

She swallowed hard. "Rick and… um… Michonne found me on the road after… well after I left the Sanctuary. They brought me back here and I've been here ever sense."

"Rick probably thought he could get some information from you didn't he?"

"He hoped yes, but I didn't have anything to really tell him."

"Oh I'm sure you had plenty to tell him, but you didn't because it made you look like a fool."

His comment stung, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of crying. It was what he wanted. "If I had told him anything it would have just proven what an asshole you really are Negan," she said softly.

He turned around with a vicious grin and stalked back towards her. He pushed her against the door and kissed her hard. There was no love in the motion and she knew it without any doubt. He splayed his fingers across the lower part of her abdomen. "I thought about this," he whispered, "when you were with me. I knew that you would eventually leave because you would find out the truth about me. I thought about knocking you up so that you would have to stay and by the time you found out the truth it would have been too late."

She frowned at him, but didn't speak. "So I accomplished the task without really trying," he growled at her. "Of course you could be lying. I'm not putting that past you or Rick."

"What good would it do me to lie?" she asked.

He grinned at her and pushed his body up against hers. "It wouldn't accomplish anything but the end for you Lucy. I like you, a lot, but if you are lying then you'll have to die. Lucille… well… she's been thirsty lately and she hasn't been able to take a drink. I like you Lucy, but I have to take care of my one true love you know. I can't leave her needy and wanting." He pressed a hand to her throat and gently squeezed. "So if you are lying, you and Lucille will get to know each other real well."

He moved away from her and she glared at him. "But until the good doc gets here we'll play house." He sat down and crossed an ankle over his knee. "Honey, I'm home," he said with a grin. "Why don't you come on over here and make me feel welcome?"

"Why are you acting like this?" she said, not moving from her place against the wall. "Why are you acting like I don't matter to you?"

He snorted. "Because you don't Lucy. You are beautiful and a wonderful fuck, but seriously you don't matter to me. And if you really are pregnant, once the kid is off the tit, well I won't need you anymore sugar."

Her breath caught in her chest. "You… you would take the baby from me?"

"Not to start with darling," he said with a smile. "Come on over here and have a seat Lucy," he said patting his lap. She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't move. "Or don't," he said with a sigh and a frown. "Look Lucy, baby, what do you expect? I'm not going to commit myself to you or anything. Hell why would I? I have my choice of pussy and while yours is great I like variety you know. What do you want from me?"

A tear streaked down her cheek. "What happened to the man I spent so much time with? What happened to the man who wanted to spend time with me and get to know me before introducing me to his people?"

"It was an act Lucy," he said briskly.

"It wasn't all an act," she said remembering their time on the road, "You aren't that talented."

 _"I like you Lucy."_

 _"You've only known me for 12 hours Coach. Hell I don't even know your real name."_

 _"In this world you don't get the chance to take your time Lucy. You have to act when you see something you want. Hell you've been doing that on your own, but with food and supplies. I want to do it with you. I want to claim you, at least for the next several days."_

 _"You're crazy."_

 _"Maybe. But I see something I like and instead of just taking it, I'm asking for permission."_

 _She eyed him before turning back to the rabbit. "I'm not special Coach. I'm not talented or pretty or… or sexy. I'm just a good girl scout."_

 _"Sexy is in the eye of the beholder Lucy and from where I'm sitting you are damn sexy and I would love to fuck the shit out of you right now."_

 _She snatched her head up to stare at him with her mouth wide open and he held his hands up in front of him. "But that's a little too fast, even for me, even in this fucked up world we live in now."_

 _He moved closer to her and the fire. "All I'm asking for is the next three days. Three days to let me get to know you and you… get to know me. If when we get outside the Sanctuary gates you don't want to go in then I'll walk away and let you leave safely."_

 _"But?" she paused, suddenly breathing fast._

 _"But," he stroked her cheek with one of his fingers, "if you want to stay… with me… then you can and we can build from there."_

 _She didn't pull away from his touch and Negan was pleased that she wasn't pretending like so many of the others. "What do you say Lucy?"_

 _She watched him for a moment before she pulled away from him. "The rabbits burning," she said softly and he sighed before sitting back away from her._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Visiting

 _"I… I bet you wondering what I'm doing here," she stuttered out. "I was just trying to refill my foot storage and this house was vacant. I… I hope you aren't angry with me for stealing some of your food."_

 _"What?" he said flipping his head towards her? "What the fuck are you talking about?"_

 _"You're mad. I'm… I'm sorry. I'll put back what I took and I'll leave as quick as its safe."_

 _"Sugar I don't give a flying fuck what you do. I just need to get the fuck out of this cellar and out of this shit hole community."_

 _"The people aren't friendly here huh?"_

 _"Sugar it ain't got nothing to do with friendliness. I don't belong here."_

 _"Makes two of us," she murmured._

 _They sat in silence for several minutes and listened to the snarling noises from the walkers outside. "I take it you aren't from The Haven," he finally said._

 _"N… no, no. I was just passing through and there was a hole in the fence. It was easy to get in here and I just needed some food. I've been out for a couple of days now and have been making do with some rotten apples I got off the ground a few miles back."_

 _"Well no worries darling. About stealing their shit I mean."_

 _"Their shit?"_

 _"Yep, their shit. I'm not a part of this fucking place either. I just ended up cornered in this fucking alley way and you saved my ass. I guess I should be fucking grateful."_

 _She chuckled. "What's funny?" he asked._

 _"I guess that's as close to a thank you as I'm going to get."_

 _"Damn straight."_

 _"I'm Lucille by the way," Negan glanced up at her with a shocked expression she couldn't see in dark. "Everybody calls me Lucille except my mother. She's always called me Lucy."_

 _Negan was silent. "Now is typically when you tell me your name."_

 _He snorted. "Yep," was his response._

 _"So do I get to know? Or should I name you myself?"_

 _"And just what the fuck would you call me woman?"_

 _She sat quietly for a minute. "Coach," she said matter of factly._

 _"Coach?"_

 _"Yeah coach. You shall hence forth be called coach."_

 _"Why in the fucking fuck are you naming me coach?"_

 _"You remind me of a volleyball coach I had in high school," she said with a shrug._

 _Negan snorted again. "Lucy and Coach. Coach and Lucy. We will make one bad ass comedy team."_

 _Now it was her turn to snort. "If only the creepers thought we were funny we might could get out of this easier."_

 _"Creepers?"_

 _"The dead ones. I think you called them walkers."_

 _"Right. One fucking great comedy team," he said with another snort._

"I like it when you call me Coach," he said from behind her.

"Why? It's not your name. And I specifically remember you asking me to call you Negan."

"It was simpler when we were just Coach and Lucy."

She snorted. "Nothing is simple Negan. Especially nothing about us." She returned to her book and ignoring his presence.

"You just going to keep ignoring me?"

"That's the plan."

"You know most people wouldn't be brave enough to ignore me Lucy."

She chuckled. "Most people are not pregnant with your child Negan. Now would you please shut up? You really like to hear yourself talk."

He snorted. "I can't help it if I want your attention Lucy. I'm lonely."

"Head back to the sanctuary then sugar. I bet one of your wives would be more than happy to keep you company."

"Damn," Negan muttered. "That's cold Lucy. Real cold. Do you expect me to give them up for you?"

Lucy slammed her book closed and pushed herself up from the couch. She stalked towards him and began poking him in the chest with her finger. "Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you think I want anything to do with you? Give them up for me huh? Ha! Go back to them. Go back to your variety and leave me the hell alone. I didn't ask you to be here and I sure as hell didn't ask you to follow me anywhere. In fact I think I told you I was leaving because I couldn't stand to be around you! Go away Negan!"

He grabbed her hand with her last motion and she glared at him. He pulled her palm to his mouth and kissed it gently. "You are so fucking feisty," he said pushing her hand against his face. "I know why I like you so much and why I would chose you over any of those other bitches that I keep around."

She ran her thumb over his cheek. "But you won't choose me," she whispered. "And I'm selfish because I don't share."

She pulled her hand back and moved back to the couch where her book lay discarded. "If you're bored go find Rick," she said going back to ignoring him.

Suddenly her book was snatched from her grasp and she was tossed over his shoulder. "Negan!" she shouted at him.

"Hush Lucy," he said slapping her ass. "I'm going to entertain you and you are going to like it so calm the fuck down."

Lucy hung limp down his back and watched him from her precarious angle as he climbed the stairs and went into the first bedroom. "What are you going to do Negan? Force yourself on me? I thought you had a code."

He sat her down on the bed and glared at her. "I do have a code… and you know that as well as anyone. Raise your arms up."

She eyed him cautiously. "Just raise your damn arms Lucy!"

She did as he asked and he tugged her shirt over her head revealing a thin white tank top underneath. He moved in front of her and stared down at her. "Take my belt off," he said huskily.

She didn't want to comply. She wanted to fight against him, but she couldn't help herself. She was a horrible person because she wanted this man. She undid his belt and pulled it slowly through the loops of his jeans before discarding it on the floor. He grinned at her. "Lean back on your elbows."

She complied and he immediately unbuttoned her pants and shimmied them down her legs. Her panties were nothing special and a part of her mourned that she didn't have something more attractive on beneath her clothes.

He eased the hem of her tank top up to just above her belly button before planting several open mouthed kisses along her stomach. "Carson will be here soon," he said as he pulled at the waist band of her panties. "If you aren't really pregnant then we can work on it and maybe you will be by the time he gets here."

"I am pregnant Negan," she said carefully.

He dipped two of his fingers beneath the band of her panties and stroked the damp line of her core. "You may hate me Lucy," he said before easing a finger inside of her, "but you still want me."

He leaned over her and took her mouth with his. The kiss was passionate and heated and she pulled at him trying to get him to join her on the bed. "I've missed you," he said against her mouth. "I really have missed you Lucy."

This was the man she knew. This was her Negan, not the psycho that had shown up at the gates to Alexandria. "Negan," she murmured against his mouth and the murmur turned into a moan as his fingers stroked her mimicking the movements of his tongue as he thrust it into her mouth.

"So fucking beautiful," he said before taking his thumb and putting pressure on her swollen nub.

Her orgasm was gentle but he relished the easy pulses that he felt around his fingers. He moved them in and out of her until the pulsing stopped and then eased his fingers free of her center. He slipped both fingers into his mouth and she watched him as he tasted her. "Damn," he said hoarsely. "You still taste divine."

She was entranced by him. That was the only definition for how she felt. "Let's take a bath," he said pulling his shirt over his head. "All of these houses have giant tubs in the master bathrooms. Let's go get cleaned up before I bring the dirty girl out of you."

"I hate you," she said softly.

"Feelings mutual darling. Now come on."

She followed him obediently to the master bathroom and sighed as he turned the taps on to fill the tub. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor before turning to face her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 What's the plan?

Lucy lay against Negan in the tub of warm water in a state of bliss that she didn't want to end. He gently rubbed her shoulders and back while planting lazy kisses along her neck and jaw. Every once and a while his hands drifted down towards her abdomen where he drew nonsense patterns with his fingers. "I know you don't believe that I've missed you," he whispered against her jaw.

"Don't start," she whispered back. "Can't you just let me pretend that we are a normal couple for a few minutes?"

"We could be," he said against her ear while he gently pinched one of her raised nipples and gained a shiver from her. "I could move in here with you since you seem so appalled to staying at the Sanctuary. We could be a family." He lay his hand palm down against the lower part of her stomach, just beneath her belly button. "I would be here for every moment."

She sighed and couldn't control the tears that began to trickle down her cheeks. "Lucy?" Negan said with concern. "Lucy baby, don't cry. What's wrong?"

He helped her turn to face him and arranged her legs on either side of his waist. "Talk to me Lucy," he whispered. "Please?"

"You have multiple personality disorder," she said closing her eyes tightly. "You are so many different people and I don't know which one is real. I want this one to be real. I want you to be the loving man that I got to know on the road, but I just can't believe that this is the real you."

Negan gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and brushed the tears away. "I'm everything that you see Lucy," he purred at her. "I can just be more gentle with you and I'll be gentle as long as you let me be love."

He pulled her flush against his chest and brought her mouth to his in a soft kiss that made her feel loved and desired. She molded herself to him and gripped the back of his head with her hands. She felt him shift her slightly and then felt the tip of his erection begging for entrance into her sex. She moaned as he slowly pushed himself inside of her and he growled in return. She rocked against him slowly enjoying the feel of him as he moved in and out of her and adoring the feel of his calloused hands stroking her back and gripping her behind.

Later on when they were both satiated and dressed he lounged on the sofa and watched her move around the kitchen. "There… there isn't much to choose from," she said bringing a plate of crackers and dried beef to the small table in the living room.

He sat up on the sofa and grinned at her. "Darling you don't have to fix anything for me."

"I'm hungry though," she said. "I… I didn't really eat anything this morning because…" she grimaced, "well because I'm sick and what's the point of eating if you are just going to throw it back up."

Negan frowned at her. "Is it just in the mornings? Are you able to eat at all during the day? You have to take care of yourself Lucy. Not only for the baby but for yourself as well. I can't have you sickly during this process. You're too tough for that anyway."

She shook her head at him. "I eat as I can, but… well our resources here are scarce and I don't want to waste anything."

"If I move in here you won't need anything," he said taking a cracker and putting it against her lips. "If it is your desire then I can find it love."

She chewed the cracker thoughtfully for a moment. "You mean have someone find it on the threat of having their head bashed in with Lucille," she said softly.

He pursed his lips and sat back from her watching her carefully. "Rick tell you about that shit?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Are you going to deny it?"

He sighed and looked away from her. "No," he finally said. "I won't deny it, but you have to understand that in order to take care of things the person in charge has to be ruthless."

She snorted. "I've already been the ignorant princess that allowed the subjects of the kingdom to suffer while she lived a grand life thinking that everyone lived as she did Negan. I won't do that again."

"So I won't keep you in the dark Lucy."

"Lucille will need to be retired for a while, at least from killing living people."

He put his hands up in front of him in a sign of truce. "That mantle up there is the perfect place for Lucille to take a rest. She needs some down time and I appreciate you seeing to that for her."

"You'll have to be respectful of Rick," Lucy said. "This is his town."

"No," Negan responded with a grin. "This is my town. My place and I won't be respectful of that prick in any fucking way."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "But," he said stopping her from speaking, "I will stay away from him and as long as he doesn't pick a fight with me we won't have a problem."

Lucy sighed. "There is no way this will work," she said. "I can't keep you here Negan."

She stood up from the sofa and moved towards the kitchen. "You murdered two of their family members!" She yelled at him. "I can't believe I am even thinking about being with you! And the sick thing," she said sobbing, "the sick thing is that I want to be with you because I… because I…"

"Because you think you're in love with me?" he said from right behind her.

She sobbed into her hands. "I'm an idiot," she said in-between sobs. "I'm a sadist and I'm evil."

"Lucy," Negan said pulling her into his arms. "You are a wonderful, beautiful woman and I don't deserve you."

She hiccupped against his chest. "But?"

"But," he said with a grin, "I want you and I usually get what I want."

She pushed away from him. "No more wives," she said with a frown. "Only me, no one else."

"I'm all yours," he said with a grin.

She frowned at him deeper. "I wish I could really believe that," she said, "but I'll pretend for right now."

"I'll convince you that I only want to be with you," he said tilting her chin up with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm a pretty fucking charming guy when I want to be Lucy my love." He kissed her gently on the mouth. "Now, you need to eat."

"So what's the plan?" Daryl said from his position leaning against the fireplace of the Grimes home.

"Not sure we have one," Rick answered with a frown.

"You just let that prick walk into our home and take Lucy off to do whatever the fuck he wants to her and you don't have a damn plan?" Daryl yelled.

"Lucy is keeping him entertained and allowing us to think up a plan Daryl," Michonne said. "Now calm down."

"Calm down," Daryl said with a laugh. "Calm down you say huh? Because it's not like we have the damn enemy standing at our gates or anything. No he's having dinner with one of our family and probably fucking her brains out by now. But yeah, I need to calm the hell down so that we can think of a fucking plan right!"

"Lucy is the key Daryl," Carl said walking into the living room where the others were gathered. "Whatever it is about her, he is addicted to her and her alone. He is willing to sacrifice his comfort for her."

"Shut the hell up Carl. That jackass doesn't sacrifice for anyone. He will chew Lucy up and spit her out before he bashes her head in with that damn bat of his."

"He's in love with her," Carl said seriously. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but he, in his own sick way, loves her and wants to be with her. She is the key to successfully eliminating the threat that is Negan and the saviors."

"I'm not listening to this shit," Daryl said as he stomped out of the room.

"Ignore him," Rick said. "Tell us what you're thinking Carl."

"We stay out of his way for right now dad. Let him and Lucy play house for a little while. She thinks she's in love with him too so we'll have to push him to show her the real Negan. Tempt him until he screws up and then I know, I know," he repeated emphatically, "that she will do right by our family and kill him."

Rick sighed. "I'm not so sure Carl. I think she's as brainwashed as the rest of his crew."

Carl shook his head. "She walked away when she saw the truth dad. She walked away and didn't go back. She had to fight not to run back to him, but once she saw what he really was she walked away."

"I need to talk to Carol and Maggie," Michonne said. "Let them play house until Dr. Carson has arrived and done his thing Rick. By then we'll have a plan in place to take care of the problem. I don't trust Lucy to handle it but I do think she can keep him distracted."

Rick nodded. "Ok, we'll cater to them a little for right now, but after Carson confirms the pregnancy and he's distracted we need to be able to move and take him out immediately."

"Agreed," Carl and Michonne said together.

 _He watched her move around the fire and was impressed with her skills. She would definitely make a great addition to his Sanctuary. Hell she would make a great addition to his wives. He wondered what it would take to convince her to stay. She didn't strike him as the kind of woman that would just be willing to shack up with him. No, he had already made that mistake with Sasha and she had tried to kill him by letting herself turn. He frowned at the memory. Lucy would have to be willing to stay. He could see her pulling the same sort of move if he tried to force her. Not to mention he didn't exactly have leverage over her._

 _"You are thinking mighty hard over their Coach."_

 _He grunted at her but didn't speak._

 _"If you are trying to figure out how to keep me around you can just let it drop. We are going to separate before we get to close to that hell hole of yours and I'm not sticking with you."_

 _"Damn princess you can read minds."_

 _"I can read one track minds."_

 _"What the fuck does that mean?"_

 _"You think I'm a prize and you want to impress that crazy leader of yours, Negan. I'm not a prize and I'm not out to impress. I'm out to survive."_

 _"What if I was able to convince you to stay?"_

 _"Fat chance."_

 _"What if… what if I wanted you to stay with me? Not because of your skills or because you are indeed a prize. What if I wanted to get to know you better?"_

 _She stopped turning the rabbit and stared at him. "Why… why would that… why would you want that?"_

 _"I like you Lucy."_

 _"You've only known me for 12 hours Coach. Hell I don't even know your real name."_

 _"In this world you don't get the chance to take your time Lucy. You have to act when you see something you want. Hell you've been doing that on your own, but with food and supplies. I want to do it with you. I want to claim you, at least for the next several days."_

 _"You're crazy."_

 _"Maybe. But I see something I like and instead of just taking it, I'm asking for permission."_

Negan lay next to Lucy watching her sleep and thinking about what had brought them to this point together. "I'm keeping you," he whispered. "Regardless."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Make up

Lucy woke with an incredible feeling of warmth. She wanted to burrow deeper beneath the heat. It was comforting, but a snore made her eyes shoot open and a moment's hesitation helped her remember where she was and who was providing the heat. She lifted her head to glance at Negan who was sleeping soundly beside her. It hadn't been a dream. He was really here and planned to stay.

Lucy rolled away from him with the intention of emptying her bladder in the nearby bathroom when a wave of nausea overcame her. She lay still for several minutes trying to beat the nausea back but it was to no avail. She bolted for the toilet and emptied the meager contents of her stomach into the white porcelain bowl. Vomiting was horrible, but it was a part of her new daily routine she supposed.

A cool rag was pressed to her forehead and a heavy pair of hands gathered her hair away from her face. "It's ok Lucy, I'm here," he said from behind her and she was strangely comforted.

Lucy and Negan were still in their precarious position above the toilet when Michonne entered the house. "Lucy!" she called from downstairs.

"Up here," Negan answered her.

Michonne rounded the corner of the stairs and was shocked at the scene before her, but pleased at the tender moment the couple seemed to be sharing. "Morning sickness?" she asked.

"Yeah," Negan said rinsing out the cloth he had in his hand and giving it back to Lucy. "Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to check in on you two. You left the group yesterday after barking your orders and never came back."

Negan grinned at her. "Did you miss me Michonne?"

Michonne frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll take that as a big ass no," Negan said with a chuckle.

"I wanted to make sure you hadn't killed each other," Michonne answered.

"Not yet," Lucy said with a low moan. "He's been… helpful this morning."

"Good to know," Michonne said. "You are capable of more than just blind fury and murder."

"Didn't know you thought so highly of me Michonne," Negan answered with a grin.

"Don't kid yourself Negan. My focus is solely on Lucy and her health. You better take care of her or you'll have to answer to me… and Lucille."

Negan grinned at her. "Well, well, well, will you listen at that shit right there! Lucy you aren't the only one who has some big ass lady balls around here." He leaned in close to Michonne. "Remind me again why Rick's in charge when you and your bad ass braided self is around?"

Michonne glared at him. "I left some oats on the counter in the kitchen. See if you can stomach them and I'll check back on you later."

Lucy nodded from her place on the cool tile floor of the bathroom and listened as Michonne's footsteps faded away with the opening and closing of the front door. "You are such an asshole," Lucy said to Negan before pushing herself up from the floor. "Why do you act like you do?"

She pushed past him to the walk in shower and turned the water on. Vomiting made her feel dirty and she needed to feel clean. "Well excuse the fuck out of me princess," Negan hissed at her. "I'm not going to be everyone's knight in shining armor. I'm a dick by nature and I am not changing for any of these assholes who would just as soon see me dead."

He turned her to face him. "But for you," he kissed her forehead gently. "But with you," he repeated, "I'll always be a gentleman."

She shook her head. "I don't know that it's good enough."

He shrugged. "Maybe not," he said kissing her chastely. "But it will have to be for now."

He grabbed a towel from the shelf behind her head. "Take your shower and I'll see you downstairs for breakfast in a few minutes."

Lucy nodded and watched him leave the bathroom closing the door behind him. "Why didn't you follow the damn rules Lucy?" she said to the empty bathroom.

"He's taking care of her," Michonne said as she strolled into the meeting hall where Rick, Carol, and Maggie were seated. "She's got some pretty nasty morning sickness and he was helping her. The whole cold rag to the forehead and holding her hair back thing."

"Doesn't change who he is," Carol said with a frown. "But it does show us that she is the key to ending him."

"It was weird. He was so sweet and gentle with her, but a complete ass to me. I really do think he's in love with her or something."

Rick frowned. "Or something. He can't love anyone but himself. You can't feel emotions like love and be able to do the kind of shit he has done to other people."

Carol frowned. "Well, I guess you can if you are trying to protect those you love. I've done some pretty horrible things trying to keep our family safe."

"But you feel sympathy for what you've done Carol," Rick said. "That is the difference between you and Negan. He has no sorrow. No remorse."

"And neither do we for those things we had to do that mattered," Maggie said softly. "We like we do because of what he has done, but I do wonder about what Lucy said at that first meeting."

"What?" Rick asked.

"That if you or me or Daryl or Carol, hell, if any of us had been the one doing what Negan did would it be different? Are we any less of a monster than he is when you look at it deeply?"

Rick snorted. "Negan doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"That's not true," Michonne said before sitting down next to Maggie. "He cares about Lucy. He cares deeply about Lucy."

"Would he sacrifice himself to keep her alive?" Rick asked harshly. "Or better yet would he sacrifice her to keep any of us alive? To keep his own people alive? The answer is no and you all know that it's the truth."

Michonne frowned. "Would you sacrifice me for Carl? Judith? Would you expect me to sacrifice you for them?"

Rick drug a hand down his face. "We aren't the same. We aren't the same," he repeated.

"What I know for certain," Carol said, "is that Negan is dangerous and he puts all of us and our futures in danger. He is ruthless and doesn't give a shit about anything besides himself and maybe, just maybe, Lucy. We have no other option but to end him and then his people will become our people. They will look to us for leadership and follow us to help rebuild the world."

"So they trade one dictator for another?" Maggie asked.

"No, no it's not like that," Rick responded.

"Isn't it though Rick?" Maggie asked. "Look at the Hilltop. Gregory has been in charge because he was a smooth talker but he has never had the best interest of his people at heart. Can we say that Negan hasn't taken care of his people? He's a dictator, but no different from how you have been in the past."

"I agree with Maggie," Michonne said leaning on her elbows on her knees.

"So we're divided then?" Rick said. "Carol and I are ready to kill him and you two are what? Wanting to sing folk songs and give him a chance to kill us all? Have you been dealing with the same man I have been?"

"All I'm saying Rick is that we give him a chance. He's in our court now. We give him some guidelines and Lucy can help us keep him straight and we can really get to know the kind of man, person, he is," Maggie said slowly.

"Unbelievable," Daryl said from the doorway to the meeting hall. "Are you people nuts? What the fuck is wrong with you? We kill him end of story."

"It's not that simple Daryl," Michonne said.

"It is that simple."

Michonne shook her head. "You aren't thinking straight. You three are letting revenge get the best of your judgement. We need to give him a chance."

"I agree," Maggie said.

Carol glanced between the two women and Rick and Daryl. "Well hells bells," she muttered. "I guess I agree with Michonne and Maggie. Let's give him a chance to show us who he really is and then we can kill him."

"Women," Rick muttered, before stalking off with Daryl.

"Fucking nutters," Daryl said.

"You like her don't you?" Rick said as they continued their walk towards nowhere.

"I want her," Daryl admitted without making eye contact. "But I don't know that I like her."

Rick nodded. "I know how this ends then."

Daryl shook his head. "Naw," he said. "If I decide to I'll pursue her, but we aren't pissing them off just because I'm listening to my dick for the first time in a long time."

"Right," Rick said. "This is fucking great."

"Ain't it though."

 _Daryl was crouched down next to his motorcycle when Lucy approached him. "Can we talk?" she asked._

 _"What the hell we got to talk about?"_

 _"Daryl, it is Daryl right?"_

 _Daryl grunted at her but didn't speak._

 _"I know you don't like me being here and that you think I should have told Rick what I know about Negan a long time ago."_

 _Daryl stood from his squatted position and wiped the wrench he was working with off on his blue jeans. "What the fuck do you know about what I think lady?"_

 _Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not a bad person."_

 _Daryl chuckled. "Yeah you are. Anyone who has lived this long is a bad person."_

 _"Including you?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Lucy swallowed hard. "It's a big place, the Sanctuary I mean. I… I didn't get to see much of it because I stayed in our room. He only took me outside two or three times and most of the time I had an escort."_

 _Daryl didn't say anything so she kept talking. "It's like a grain factory or something. Only one way in now because they sealed off the other entrances. There are… walkers… mounted to the fence and in the yard around the building."_

 _Daryl suddenly threw the wrench he had been holding at the wall of a nearby house where it hit with a loud thud and clattered to the ground. "You don't think I know that you dumb bitch!"_

 _Lucy stepped back from him, suddenly nervous about being around him. "You don't think I know about the walkers and the yard!" he screamed at her. "While you were shacked up in a nice clean apartment fucking Negan I was locked in a dark closet eating dog food and wrangling walkers!"_

 _"What is your problem?" Lucy shouted at him suddenly angry and finding her gumption. "What the hell have I done to you?"_

 _"You are such a dumb bitch," Daryl said before spitting on the ground. "You don't think he's a monster."_

 _Lucy gasped. "Wh… why would you say that?"_

 _"Because I see you lady. I see how you day dream about him and how when his name is mentioned you shy away from the ugly truth about what he is and how he uses and abuses people."_

 _Lucy's mouth flopped open to respond but Daryl cut her off. "You bought the act. You bought into the trick and let him pull the wool over your eyes. I know you think we are just as bad as he is, but I promise you we ain't. We are family. All of us, except you. You are the intruder. The trespasser who needs to get as far away from here as possible."_

 _"Why?" she whispered._

 _"Because when the time comes to kill him," Daryl whispered back. "You are going to try and stop us and get yourself killed in the process."_

 _Lucy swallowed. "I… I know what kind of monster he is Daryl. I know he's not a good man."_

 _Daryl looked up at her and glared. "Then why the fuck are you day dreaming about him."_

 _"I don't…"_

 _"Oh hell Lucy! I see it! I see it in your eyes that you dream about some picture perfect life with him that just ain't real. Get your shit together girl and get over him. Better yet get your shit together and get out of here. We've lost too much to him and when you go back to him, it's going to hurt so much more."_

 _Lucy bit her cheek to keep the tears from flowing. She didn't know why in the hell she was so emotional lately, but she had to get away from him because he wasn't going to see her cry._

 _Back in her little house Lucy leaned against the door frame and grimaced. Was she really romanticizing the man that Negan was? "Yes," she whispered into the empty house._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Future plans

The living room of the house that Lucy was currently sharing with Negan had been turned into a sort of obstetric office. Lucy was stretched out on the couch waiting for Dr. Carso to start the ultrasound and listening to him explain the tests he had just finished. "I miss the days of being in a hospital and information being right at my fingertips," he had explained. "The crude methods of testing your blood for anemia and hormone levels have to get us by right now though."

"In all damn honesty doc," Negan drawled from behind the couch. "I don't care what her blood looks like. I'm interested I knowing whether or not there's a human being that is half mine growing inside of her gut there."

"And if there's not?" Dr. Carson asked pointedly.

"Then I'll have to put one there," Negan said with a smirk.

Lucy shook her head. "I just want a basic due date Dr. Carson. I need to know how to plan for the next nine months or so and what else I might need to stock up on for the pregnancy."

Dr. Carson smiled at me. "Well," he said gently, "let's take a look then shall we?"

The ultrasound machine buzzed as it came to life. "I miss the gel warmer too," Dr. Carson said causally. "So this is going to be cold on your stomach, but it will warm up once I start moving it around."

I nodded. "Lucy was a nurse practitioner before the earth went to shit doc. She's acting dumb because she doesn't like people to know, but she's really pretty fucking brilliant."

"What specialty?" Dr. Carson asked.

"Emergency and family practice," Lucy said through clenched teeth. "I don't like to advertise it because there are plenty of people who would take advantage of the knowledge."

"You are correct," Dr. Carson said squeezing some gel onto Lucy's abdomen. "But I'll keep it to myself. I could use your help though, if you ever decided you didn't mind people knowing about your skills."

Lucy nodded but didn't respond. Dr. Carson moved the ultrasound wand around on her abdomen until he located a small blip in the middle of a grainy picture. "There it is," he murmured.

He turned a couple of knobs and a quick fluttering sound could be heard from the ultrasound machine. "A strong 150 for sure," he said. "Let me do some quick measurements and I can let you know the due date."

Lucy stared in awe at the small screen on the machine. The baby was no bigger than a thumb nail, but the heart rate was strong and the constant flicker of light on the screen brought tears to her eyes. "That's a baby?" Negan whispered.

Dr. Carson pointed at the screen before he spoke. "This is the head and what will become the legs and feet here. The flicker of light is the heart beat that you can hear. Just looking at the size right now baby looks like he or she is around 14 weeks gestation. That puts your due date in May of next year and I would say probably the early part of May. This machine doesn't give us an exact date because the calendar functions are messed up."

Lucy glanced up at Negan to find him staring at the screen in awe. "14 weeks," he said. "That means I got you on the first try," he said with a smirk.

Lucy frowned. "Don't be crude Negan."

"Please," Dr. Carson said quickly. "And I'm glad you aren't even considering that this might not be your child Negan."

"It's mine alright." He answered emphatically. "She was with me and me alone during that time frame so I'm the only option."

Dr. Carson wiped the gel off Lucy's abdomen and smiled. "I'll leave the machine here if that's ok with you. I can give you and Maggie routine checkups if Negan will approve the work."

"I suppose the widow might as well benefit from my Lucy's good fortune."

Lucy pulled her shirt down. "Thank you Dr. Carson."

"I'll see you in four weeks or so Lucy." He turned his gaze to Negan. "Would you care if I took a look at Maggie while I was here?"

Negan frowned, but Lucy answered before he could say a word. "That will be perfect Dr. Carson. We'll go get her and I'm sure Michonne and Enid will want to be here as well."

Dr. Carson grinned at Negan. "She might just be good for you… Negan."

Negan frowned but didn't speak. He just followed Lucy out the front door in search of Michonne and Maggie.

Half an hour later found Negan and Lucy walking along the houses searching for something a little closer to the gate for them to move into. Negan had decided the other house was too far back and he needed to be up close in order to keep Alexandria safe. "Rick and his people keep this place safe," Lucy pointed out.

"And I keep Rick safe," Negan responded.

"This one is empty," Lucy said moving up the steps to a cream colored house with a wide front porch.

Lucy pushed the front door open to what had previously been the home of Deanna and her family. "Rick probably won't care if we moved in here," Lucy said glancing around the foyer and living room. "I think the previous family has long been gone or… dead or something."

Negan grunted but didn't speak a response. Lucy rolled her eyes at him over her shoulder and moved to the book case against the far wall. She was reading the various titles when she felt Negan behind her pressing her into the shelf. "I need you to understand something Lucy," he whispered against her ear. "You are not the one in control."

Lucy started to speak but Negan covered her mouth with his hand. "You are strong," he whispered while he nibbled along her neck and shoulder. "You are tough as nails Lucy. I don't doubt your fucking ability to be a fucking bad ass."

Lucy gasped as Negan's hand snaked under her shirt and palmed her breast. "You are fucking amazing, but," he whispered biting down gently on her shoulder and causing her to moan. "You are not in control."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lucy whispered from behind Negan's hand.

"Because my baby is growing inside of you," he moved his hand from her mouth to engulf her belly gently. "You will listen to me. You will obey me. And you will be safe. And this baby, this part of us, will be safe. I'm not taking any chances with you or the baby. Do you understand me?"

"Protective," Lucy said with a giggle. "I'm not sure how I feel about this part of you Negan."

Negan growled at her and moved his hand from her abdomen into the band of her pants and beneath her panties. He cupped his hand around her core and slid a finger along her nether lips. "This is mine," he growled against her neck.

"And possessive," Lucy said gasping as Negan moved his other hand to cup her breast and pinch her nipple.

"Say it," Negan grunted against her neck sucking and biting gently at first and then with more force.

"What?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Say that this," he thrust a finger inside of her and began to move it slowly in and out of her body, "this is mine. And this," he said pinching her nipple harder, "is mine. And you," he said biting down on the base of her throat from his position behind her, "are mine."

"Negan," Lucy moaned out as she bucked against his fingers.

"Say it Lucy," he basically snarled.

"I'm yours," she gasped out. "Only yours. All yours."

"Fuck," he moaned out before removing his hands from her body and ripping her pants and panties down her legs. He leaned her over the edge of the sofa before unbuckling his belt and lowering his zipper. "Mine," he said coarsely as he thrust his erection into her. "Only mine," he said as he withdrew and thrust into her again. "All mine," he groaned out as he gripped her hips and began a punishing rhythm of thrusting in and out of her.

He wasn't going to last long and he knew it. Something about seeing his child growing inside of her had aroused him beyond measure and it had been everything he had not to fuck her ten times over on their journal to this house. He moved his hand around a flicked his thumb over her swollen nub and smirked when he both heard and felt her come undone around him. He pumped in and out of her a couple more times before he emptied himself inside of her. He slapped her ass as he withdrew slowly from her and turned her to face him.

He kissed her gently but passionately. "You are mine," he said against her mouth. "That is my cum running down your thighs. That is my child growing inside of you and no matter what happens you will always be mine."

She nodded quickly before she spoke. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she murmured against his mouth.

"Good," he said before tucking himself away and pulling his pants back into position. Negan helped her pull her pants back on before turning to look at the rest of the house. "Home sweet home," he said. "I'll tell Rick we're moving in now," he said with a smirk. "Why don't you go lay down for a little while and I'll go tell him the good news."

Lucy smiled softly. "I think I could use a nap," she said trying to stop a yawn.

Negan kissed her again before walking out in search of Rick.

Carl was walking along the sidewalk pushing Judith in a stroller when he saw Negan bounce down the steps of Deanna's house. "What the hell is he up too?" Carl said to no one in particular.

"Carl!" Negan said turning his attention to the young man. "Where the fuck is your father kid? I need to tell him the great news!"

Carl shook his head. "He's in the meeting hall with some of the others."

"Thanks kid," Negan said with a wide grin. "You'll be seeing a lot more of me now that Lucy's knocked up! Hell I guess I can take lessons from your old man as to how not to be a father!"

Negan thumped Carl's hat before he took off down the sidewalk whistling as he walked.

"I hate him," Carl said to Judith. "I really, really hate him."

"Bad, bad, bad," Judith repeated clapping her hands.

"Bad, bad, bad," Carl agreed before moving on down the sidewalk to the front of Alexandria.

Lucy dozed on the sofa and while she dozed she dreamed.

 _He brushed his lips gently across the top of her head and rubbed his hand across her rotund abdomen. "You are so fucking sexy right now," he whispered in her ear and she groaned._

 _"How can you think that? I look like a beached whale! I fart all the time and I have to pee constantly. I don't know when I last had a good night's sleep so I have bags under my eyes. I look like I stepped out of a horror movie."_

 _He smirked and planted a line of kisses along her cheek and jaw. "You are pregnant with our child and you could not be sexier if you were in a G-string dancing on a pole."_

 _She smacked his hand and snuggled in next to him. "You have the oddest way with words."_

 _"You like my fucking sentence enhancers and my alliterations."_

 _She shook her head. "You don't even know what that means."_

 _"I beg to differ!" she could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'm not just a baseball coach you know, I do have a bachelors in early child hood education."_

 _"Alright Coach Negan, give me your best alliteration then."_

 _"Hmmm… alright. Pregnant pause for peanuts."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "I haven't wanted peanuts at all Coach," she said sarcastically._

 _A truck roared down the dirt road that led to their simple little house. "That will be Rick and Michonne," he said. "I hope they brought Carl and Enid with them. I miss that little fucker when he's not around."_

 _"You are really going to have to clean up your language before the baby gets here Negan."_

 _"Why? Worried their first word is going to be fuck or something?"_

 _The old blue truck came to a stop in front of the house and Negan pushed himself up from the glider he was sitting in with Lucy. "Come on love," he said helping her to stand._

 _Rick had exited the truck and was helping Michonne out of the passenger's side. "My God woman if you get any bigger we are going to have to get a crane to get you out of that truck!"_

 _"That is my wife you are talking about," Rick shouted from the truck. "Don't make me have to defend her honor!"_

 _Negan chuckled. "Who would have thought that two of my favorite ladies would be having spawn at the same time?"_

 _"At least they aren't by the same guy," Michonne said with a laugh as she waddled her way up steps to embrace Lucy in a sideways hug. "How are you feeling Lucy?"_

 _"Sore and cranky, you?"_

 _"Bitchy and mean."_

 _"Really mean," Carl said from behind her which caused her to swat at him._

 _"Come on inside. Dinner's ready and Negan pulled the pie out of the oven a few minutes ago. Enid couldn't come Carl?" Lucy asked with a yawn._

 _"She's helping Maggie with the baby, but there was no way I was missing this visit."_

 _They gathered around the table and laughed about the antics of the two pregnant women. Negan and Lucy smiled at the stories of Maggie's sweet baby and about how the colonies were flourishing._

Lucy smiled in her sleep. It was a really great dream.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all! Thanks for keeping up with this story line! Lucy is pregnant. The baby is Negan's. He's moving in and Daryl has a crazy crush! What the heck is going to happen next? Shall I keep going or are you tired of reading my nonsense? Let me know! Thanks AA


End file.
